<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Confess Already! by snowharasho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129319">Just Confess Already!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho'>snowharasho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, they are so silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru finds himself wanting to spend more time with Naegi. He wonders if the other feels the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Confess Already!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a little more than half a month since the school semester started. </p><p>And there was something that had been bothering Ishimaru for a while now. </p><p>He had tried to do some research like he usually did, looking through books he thought would help. But the more he read, the more confused he got, and it bothered him. </p><p>It bothered Ishimaru that he didn’t know something, no matter how hard he tried.</p><p>Which was simply unacceptable! Ridiculous! There’s no way he could allow himself to be called the ‘Ultimate Moral Compass’ if he couldn’t figure out what this was all about. </p><p>“Ishimaru-kun?”</p><p>After all he was meant to be a model student! A role model for others! It was simply blasphemous if he answered a question with an ‘I don’t know’-</p><p>“Ishimaru-kun? Hello?”</p><p>A waving hand slowly came into focus, and Ishimaru snapped back to reality. </p><p>“Yes?” He looked up, and took in a sharp breath. </p><p>“N-n-naegi-kun! Yes, um. How can I help you.” </p><p>“You were spacing out and looking rather angry? Are you okay?” The shorter boy turned his chair to properly face him. Was he worried? </p><p>A strange feeling bubbled in his chest. And his first reaction was to hit it as hard as he could. </p><p>“Ishimaru-kun?!?” </p><p>“Nae..gi-kun… I’m...sorry to...make you...worry.” His chest was hurting, internally and physically, and his mind was starting to spin. </p><p>“I… of course I’ll worry! You’ve been acting strange…” </p><p>“Strange?” Ishimaru didn’t think he was acting any different than he usually does. </p><p>“Yeah…” Naegi raised his hand, extending all of his fingers.</p><p>“First, you wouldn’t look at me without having some sort of… violent reaction.” His thumb curled down, and Ishimaru flinched. </p><p>“Next, you’ve been spacing out a lot, to the point where you’ve forgotten to eat your lunch!” The index finger curled down, and he gestured towards the forgotten lunchbox still wrapped neatly in cloth. </p><p>...Was it lunchtime already?</p><p>“How long has it been…” </p><p>“It’s been 15 mins, Ishimaru-kun. Since the bell rang.” </p><p>“...?!?” Ishimaru checked his watch and sure enough, 15 minutes have passed. </p><p>“And most importantly,” Naegi pulled down his middle finger, “your arm band is crooked!” </p><p>Ishimaru whipped his head to check, and sure enough it was. </p><p>“I-i-i… How?” </p><p>Sensing the mental breakdown from the other, Naegi chose to keep his mouth closed and opted to pat his back instead. </p><p>“I’m not sure what Ishimaru-kun is going through, but I’ll help you! You can tell me anything!” His hands wrapped around his own, and it was then did he realise just how small Naegi’s hand was. </p><p>It was also very warm.</p><p>“I.. I..” He tried to speak, but somehow the words got stuck in his throat. </p><p>What would he tell him? What should he tell him? </p><p>His throat was dry, and he struggled. </p><p>Naegi squeezed his hand tighter, and smiled. “It’s okay, I’ll wait.” </p><p>His heart started thumping, beating faster, and he didn’t know why. He wanted to clutch his chest but realised they were held captive by Naegi’s hands. </p><p>...Naegi’s hands? </p><p>...Naegi-kun is holding my hand?! </p><p>“GUAH!!!!” Ishimaru stood up violently and Naegi loosened his grip from shock. Before Naegi knew what was happening, Ishimaru had already made a beeline for the exit. </p><p>Naegi could only watch with worry. </p><p> </p><p>“... And so you ran away?” </p><p>“...Yes.” </p><p>Ishimaru was in a defensive position, hugging his knees as he squatted by the sink. His bro, Mondo, sat beside him, awkwardly comforting him. </p><p>Mondo was washing his hands when the bathroom door burst open, and the screaming hall monitor proceeded to splash his face a couple of times before transforming into a rock. </p><p>It was strange for the hall monitor to be so disturbed, to the point where he was… uhh… causing a ruckus. </p><p>And that was something, considering he was a delinquent. </p><p>“I just… I don’t understand…” Ishimaru sobbed. </p><p>Mondo awkwardly patted his back. Man, he sucked at this. Usually he was the one getting the advice, not giving it. </p><p>“Bro… that sounds a lot like a girl being in love.” </p><p>The crying boy froze, and Mondo wondered if it was something he said.</p><p>“What… are you trying to say?” Ishimaru stared at him, and Mondo felt a chill. </p><p>Crap, if he messed up now, he’s screwed. </p><p>“Well like… I guess I’ll ask a few questions.” The smaller boy stared in anticipation, and Mondo thought hard on what he should ask. </p><p>“Whenever you stare at Naegi, your heart starts beating faster?” </p><p>Ishimaru’s face turned red. “H-how did you know?!” </p><p>
  <i>Bro, the whole class knows…. no now’s not the time. </i>
</p><p>“Maybe you’re thinking you want to spend more time with him? Wanna be something more than friends?” </p><p>“I! That’s!” He was unable to form complete sentences. Was his face getting redder? </p><p>“Bro, I’m pretty sure you’re in love with Naegi.” </p><p>The bathroom was eerily silent. Mondo fidgeted to make some form of noise. </p><p>Then, there was a loud shriek echoing throughout. </p><p>“What should I do then?! How do I get rid of this love?!” </p><p>“Calm down! And woah what do you mean by ‘get rid’?” Mondo steadied the panicking boy by grabbing his shoulders, although that did nothing to calm the other. </p><p>“I mean! This kind of… love is wrong! It’s against the law! Isn’t it repulsive? What if Naegi-kun finds me disgusting? I- I…” Ishimaru buried his crying face into his knees again, the rest being too muffled to make out. </p><p>“Well, if Naegi finds you disgusting then I’ll beat him up!” He offered, although that seemed to rile up the other as he whispered “please don’t”. </p><p>Mondo scratched his cheek. What should he do in a situation like this? </p><p>What would <i>he </i>do? </p><p>“Bro… we both know Naegi’s not that type of person. He’s kind, you know? That’s why you fell in love with him in the first place. There’s no use overthinking.” </p><p>Ishimaru peeked at him, before the waterworks burst once again and he started sobbing uncontrollably. </p><p>“Bro!!!! You.. you’re right! How could I have betrayed Naegi-kun like this! Naegi-kun, Naegi-kun would never!” </p><p>The lunch bell rang, startling the both of them.</p><p>“Thank you bro! I’ll tell Naegi-kun my feelings later! I feel a lot better!” Ishimaru wasted no time getting up, dragging the other along so they wouldn’t be late. </p><p><i>Finally, </i>Mondo thought. </p><p>“I’m rooting for you!” He cheered. </p><p>
  <i>It was about time he confessed! </i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Naegi sighed. </p><p>When the bell rang, Ishimaru returned holding hands with his… bro. His eyes were red and puffy too, and he still wouldn’t look at him. </p><p>Naegi felt guilt that he was probably the reason for those swollen eyes, and he wished he had been there to comfort him. </p><p>But considering how weird Ishimaru had been around him lately… he was worried that he might have hated him. </p><p>In that case… maybe it was for the best that Mondo had comforted him instead. </p><p>He felt a tap on his back, and turned around to see Maizono handing him a note. </p><p>Naegi took it cautiously to avoid being caught by the teacher, but most importantly, Ishimaru. </p><p>He didn’t want him to hate him any further… </p><p>His fingers carefully unfolded the note, and he tried his best to secretly read it. </p><p>
  <i>Naegi-kun, what’s wrong? You’re awfully quiet today. ^^;</i>
</p><p>He scribbled a reply back. </p><p>
  <i>I’m fine, really. I’ll get over it. Thanks for worrying :)</i>
</p><p>He secretly passed it back and waited. </p><p>A minute passed and the paper landed back onto his table. </p><p>
  <i>If it’s about Ishimaru-kun, don’t worry, he doesn’t hate you. (*´∀｀*)</i>
</p><p>…</p><p>HOW DID SHE KNOW?! </p><p>Naegi wasn’t sure what to reply. He would have glanced back, but the teacher was looking his way… </p><p>He tucked the note beneath his pencil case and wondered what she meant. There was a small giggle behind him, and he was starting to get really curious now… </p><p>“Naegi-kun, are you paying attention?” </p><p>The small boy jerked to attention and nervously nodded his head. </p><p>“Well then, please answer question 8.” </p><p>“Uh…” </p><p>Naegi glanced at the question. </p><p>It was maths… it’s over… </p><p>“...3?” </p><p>“Randomly blurting a number isn’t going to work. Sit down and pay attention.” </p><p>Naegi sulkily sat back down, trying hard not to look at Ishimaru’s disapproving glance.</p><p>
  <i>Ah… it’s all over…. </i>
</p><p>He thought back to Maizono’s note and wondered if she was just messing with him. </p><p>But Maizono wouldn’t do something so mean… right? </p><p>Naegi pushed away his thoughts as he focused on the class. He definitely didn’t want to be made fun of again. </p><p>-</p><p>Ishimaru marched over to his table once the class ended. Naegi braced himself for the worst, telling himself that <i>at least he was talking to him again. </i></p><p>The classroom soon became empty. Naegi caught a glimpse of his classmates making a beeline towards the door. </p><p>… Why are they whispering like that…? </p><p>“Naegi-kun!” Ishimaru exclaimed, and Naegi flinched. </p><p>Any thoughts he had vanished as he scrambled to come up with <i>anything.</i></p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention in class, I won’t do that again-“ </p><p>“No, that’s not why I’m here!” Naegi’s apology was cut short and he couldn’t help but gasp. </p><p><i>The</i> Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ultimate Moral Compass, who would always lecture him about the importance of studies and school work, is not scolding him for his tardiness?! What has the world come too?! </p><p>Naegi didn’t have the time to be dramatic, because all of a sudden, Ishimaru bowed. </p><p>
  <i>...Huh?</i>
</p><p>“Naegi-kun! I’m… I’m the one who should be apologising!” Ishimaru cried out. “To think that I jumped to conclusions like that… I’m so sorry!” </p><p>“Nonono… what are you sorry for?” Naegi flailed his arms around, unsure on what to do to comfort him. </p><p>He was prepared to be lectured, but not… this?! </p><p>“I was struggling to realise what this feeling was… I tried to study and find out what was wrong with me…” Ishimaru nervously continued, all the while avoiding his gaze. </p><p>“Everytime I look at Naegi-kun, my heart starts beating faster… I find myself wanting to spend more time with Naegi-kun…” </p><p>Naegi was processing each word, heart thumping as he questioned himself if this was what he thought it was. </p><p>He tried hard not to jump to conclusions, in fear of getting disappointed. </p><p>“I didn’t want Naegi-kun to hate me… so I kept my distance…” </p><p>Ishimaru looked scared, but he teared up and continued. </p><p>“But Naegi-kun would never do such a thing! Naegi-kun, who has helped me so much… to think I have doubted you! I’m so ashamed!” </p><p>Hearing all this, Naegi couldn’t help but let out a tiny laugh. </p><p>It was at that instant that something heavy had lifted off Naegi’s chest, and it transformed into something… fluffy and warm. There was a hint of exhaustion as his tensed shoulders finally relaxed, but it was still somehow … refreshing. </p><p>Ishimaru looked visibly offended, and Naegi hurried to explain himself. </p><p>“Aha! Ah I’m sorry Ishimaru-kun! I didn’t mean to laugh but… I’m just so relieved.” </p><p>Naegi shyly looked away, embarrassed. </p><p>“I thought I had done something to make you avoid me… I just felt so silly hearing that you weren’t angry at all…” </p><p>“Uuuuu… Naegi-kun!!! I’m so sorry! Uwaaah!” Ishimaru started crying, and Naegi hugged him tight. He could feel himself wanting to cry too, but held it in. </p><p>He was just glad that Ishimaru was back to normal. </p><p>They hugged each other in silence, until the hall monitor pried himself away, and Naegi felt a little empty. </p><p>“Naegi-kun… I have one more request…” </p><p>“Sure, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I… I…”</p><p>His face turned red, but Naegi patiently waited. </p><p>“I.. love you!” </p><p>
  <i>AHHHHHHHHHHHH?!</i>
</p><p>“I- I’m! I!” </p><p>Naegi stumbled as he felt his face heat up. </p><p>He was panicking, and his mind was a mess, because a part of him wanted to just hug and kiss him and another just wanted to scream. </p><p>Naegi didn’t know if his heart was working correctly because there was no way it’s supposed to be beating this fast, and each thump was beating harder and harder and Naegi just <i>couldn’t think.</i></p><p>And it continued as he watched Ishimaru shrink back at the possibility that he was getting rejected, but how was he supposed to show that he was absolutely thrilled- </p><p>Naegi felt his body move, and their lips touched. </p><p>He quickly pulled apart, and looked away. </p><p>“I love you too…” </p><p>Naegi wondered if Ishimaru’s face was as red as his. </p><p>Normally, he would be questioning over how he had just kissed him but… the only thing on his mind was how cute he was. </p><p>And how soft his lips were. </p><p>Ishimaru didn’t respond, but he inched closer and laid his right hand over his own. </p><p>The two of them sat in silence for a while, enjoying the moment. </p><p>…</p><p>Until the classroom door slammed open and their classmates barged in. </p><p>“Finally!” </p><p>“Took you guys long enough!” </p><p>They cheered as they huddled around the two, who were demanding answers because… why were they outside the classroom?!</p><p>“Just how much did you hear?!” Naegi exclaimed.</p><p>“That’s not important, what’s important is that you two are <i>finally</i> a couple!” One of them shouted.</p><p>“Stop avoiding the question!” </p><p>“Geez, you’ve ruined the mood!” </p><p>“I’m giving everyone detention!” </p><p>The silent classroom was now filled with laughter. </p><p>Naegi smiled.</p><p>He hoped that such days would last forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! These two are too cute for their own good, someone help. The world needs more Naeishi, so have some fluffy naeishi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>